Battles, Love and Young
by Lee of Masbolle
Summary: KD Story. Kel and Dom finally get married. When Dom leaves on a mission with the Own, Kel finds out she's pregnant. When she tells Dom he couldn't be happier. Dom leaves to war, will he be home into for the birht? Special twist, this is my first story so!
1. Sorrowful Morning

Battles, Love, and Young

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor places in which this story takes place. They belong to Miss Tamora Pierce, but I wish they were mine.

Chapter 1 : Sorrowful Morning

Kel dropped the note from Dom and started to cry. They hadn't even been married for twenty-four hours and they'd already been split apart. A knock on the door came she got up off the floor face tear stained wrapping the blanket around herself tighter, and unbolted the door. There stood Yuki, Neal, Alanna, and Buri all seemed cheerful until they saw Kel's face. Worry flooded their faces and they rushed her inside shutting the door. They asked her what had happened and where Dom was and she broke down crying. Buri realized that it was because Raoul had left on an urgent call to the north and Dom of course had gone too. The three women sent Neal from the room obviously noticing his discomfort surrounded by the women and a Kel who was crying and in nothing but a blanket.

"Kel, you knew this would happen eventually but he says he'll be back as soon as he can," Buri comforted the girl while Yuki fetched her clothing, and Alanna made tea.

"I-I-I know, b-b-but I d-d-didn't think it w-w-would be so s-s-soon!" she burst it to tears, and they all rushed to comfort her.

After the vile tasting tea Alanna had made, Yuki's comforting words and Buri's threat to kill Raoul for ordering Dom to go Kel felt better, still sad but she no longer broke out crying every ten minutes. Yuki, Alanna and Buri decided they needed to keep Kel busy until Dom returned. They decided to have a glaive practice before lunch for most of their morning had been helping Kel. Kel was paired with Yuki and Alanna with Buri, it was quite fun and Kel forgot all about Dom for that small period of time. The midday bell rang loud and clear along with the women's stomachs.

"Finally, my stomach has been growling for past half hour!" Alanna said with relief as they trudged along to the mess hall.

They all ate talking about the stupid things their husbands had done since their relationships had started, whether married or just being courted the things were very funny, and their laughter was heard throughout the hall.

"Well one time, Neal thought that he'd flatter me with flowers and read a book on plants and their effects," Yuki was saying, "So he went into the Royal Forest thinking he was getting Eastern Dewdrops, but accidentally picked up a piece of Poison Ivy when he got the flowers. He gave them to me and then a few hours later noticed me scratching and checked with his magic to see what it was. He was horrified and wouldn't stop apologizing. I had to take him to his father because he was in hysterics."

The women broke out in laughter, there had been very many stupid things their husbands had done and the list was excruciatingly long. Soon they found they were the last people in the mess hall and the afternoon bell was ringing, this made them laugh even harder. They left to go their separate ways as they all had things to do. Kel trudged back to her room, Buri to go check on the Riders, Alanna off to weapons practice and Yuki to her love struck husband who'd been banished for the last eight hours.

Kel let herself into her rooms hoping to find Dom charge at her, but it was just Jump and the sparrows. She let a long mournful sigh and set to work clearing the presents so she could see the table's surface when she noticed a letter addressed to her on the floor. It was written in Dom's handwriting, she quickly opened it and found it had not been what she was hoping for.

_Love of My Life,_

_I will not be able to return so, swiftly as this problem is much bigger than we thought it may take eight to ten weeks to fix and that pains me very much. Raoul says he apologizes for this since he is ever so rudely reading over my shoulder! But as soon as I can be home with you we will both be much happier. We will definitely be home in time for midwinter, and I have a special surprise for you! Tell Meathead that I've already got his present and that if he doesn't behave he won't be getting it. I love you and miss you very much!_

_The One and Only, Sergeant Dom_

Teardrops hit the paper, as Kel thought, _eight weeks that's two months!_ She was going to have a tough time occupying herself for eight weeks, and he said it might take longer up to ten weeks! But he was to be home in time for midwinter, which made Kel a little bit happier and what was this surprise he was going to give her, was it something precious like a diamond, _no he works for the Own he couldn't afford it,_ Kel chuckled to herself.


	2. Mithros I'm WHAT!

Battles, Love and Young

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor places in which this story takes place. They belong to Miss Tamora Pierce, but I wish they were mine.

Chapter 2 : Mithros, I'm WHAT!

Kel fell into a daily routine while Dom was away. She would wake up before dawn for her usual glaive practice. She decided to help with the new pages training as she had nothing better to due and Gareth the younger appreciated her help. She spent many afternoons with Alanna, Buri and Yuki who were glad it was just them girls for a bit,(Neal had given up on them and helped in the infirmary with father more than often). Kel got regular letters from Dom always highlighting the latest prank they'd pulled on Raoul, and Buri got the other side of the story form her husband, Raoul. The two women compared these and they always made everyone laugh. Dom would put shaving cream in Raoul's boots but Raoul would swear that it was bird droppings. It had been about a month and a half since the wedding and Kel and Alanna were practicing their sword skills when Kel noticed a queasy feeling in her stomach. She didn't pay attention to the swordfight and Alanna had knocked her sword form her hand, she noticed an unusual pale colour in Kel's face. There was definitely a problem, the mistake Kel had made was a pages mistake not that of Kel. Then Alanna saw Kel faint there on the spot, she hurried to the girls side to aid her.

Kel awoke in the infirmary with Alanna and Duke Baird muttering things near her bed, when she rose they hurried to her. Duke Baird put a hand on Kel's forehead, and Alanna put her's on the woman's abdomen. Kel was thinking she must have a bad cold, or the flu of something. The aching in her stomach worse and she saw Alanna work a bit of magic and the pain dulled till it was near nothing. The two older adults looked worried, they seemed to still be muttering when an idea popped into Kel's head, _hey stupid stop sitting here and ask them what's wrong with you!_

"What is the matter with me do I have the flu or something and Alanna why do you keep touching my stomach?" Kel asked curiously, the woman hesitated about to say something when Baird whispered something in her ear.

"No it's not the flu Kel," Alanna replied, "Did you ever have a charm made to ward off pregnancy?"

Kel only nodded. Of course she had, her mother had gotten it from one of the best midwives in Corus when she had found out about Cleon, Kel's love when she'd been a squire. She couldn't understand why Alanna would be asking this it was a very odd question to ask let alone in front her best friend's father.

"When was your last monthly," questioned Alanna cautiously.

Kel had to think it was before the wedding, so it had to have been about two months ago. This she referred to Alanna who didn't seem surprised. Kel asked again what was wrong with her when the duke and Alanna only smiled she became worried. The duke strode up to her and knelt to whisper in her ear another odd thing, as he did this Alanna seemed to inch closer the door then bolted shutting it behind her.

Baird whispered, "My dear child we do seem to believe they you are pregnant."

Kel thought she misheard the duke surely she had not just been told she was pregnant. She had him repeat him self twice since Kel still didn't understand. Then she grasped it just Alanna walked back in thinking that it was safe and boy she couldn't have been more wrong. Kel started panicking she was pregnant, what would she tell Dom? How seemed more the question. She starting to get all hysterical, and then turned on Alanna.

"MITHROS I'M WHAT!" she screamed at the older woman who looked as if she'd just killed someone's pet and was telling them. Baird now knew why Alanna had left and raced to the door getting there first he yanked it open and slammed it shut locking it so Alanna was trapped in with the ever so hysterical Kel.

Alanna tried to calm Kel down but nothing would work, finally down got tired and put her to sleep. The screaming had stopped for now, but if that was what the girl was like when she was finding out about her pregnancy, what would it be like when she gave birth. Alanna shivered, she did not want to find out but she knew she probably would anyways. Baird walked in with a smile on his face Alanna's temper now rose. He'd stuck her with a hysterical girl for the past three quarters of an hour, he wasn't going to be getting off the hook this easily. She marched up to the duke swatted him on the head and stalked out of the infirmary with nothing else to say to him.

Kel awoke to see Yuki and Neal sitting next to her with frightened looks on their faces. Kel hoped they already knew of her pregnancy for she was not willing to tell them. She chatted with them for a while they apparently had no idea of why she was here all the duke had said was she had fainted and wasn't very stable. Yuki gave Kel a letter with Dom's handwriting on it. Kel's mouth twitched forming a small mile, Yuki seemed pleased with herself. Kel opened the letter and found a very nice thing;

_Dear My Beauty,_

_I am pleased to say I will be returning next week sooner than I expected but I have no complaints since it means I will be seeing you. How are things there, is Meathead there and being a total lunatic, _with that Kel glanced up and so him arguing about something with his father, _if he is tell him to be nice. The men say hello and that they miss your good humor and sweet smile, I've told them that your mine and if they say another word of your smile I will smash their heads together. I really miss you and hope you are doing fine, if you are in the infirmary when I return you will be having you forehead smashed._

_Your Love, Dom_

Neal stamped out of the room with Yuki following him quickly. Alanna passed her on the way in laughing. Kel couldn't help but laugh too, these were the sorts of things the women were always talking about. Alanna came to her bed to check on her. Kel decided that she might as well accept the fact and move on with her life. Alanna was hovering over her with a curious face, was something wrong with her child?

"Alanna is there something wrong with my child?" she asked frantically hoping that was not it.

Relief flowed into her when Alanna shook her head.

"You said that you a had good charm, but they usually work," she muttered, "Technically you shouldn't be pregnant."

Kel was shocked, yesterday she'd all seemed so happy for the mother-to-be but now she wasn't so sure.

"You were wearing it when you bedded him right?" Alanna asked

Kel thought back, and to her horror remembered that she'd taken it off because he had been visible when she wore her wedding gown. She must have forgotten to put it on when they came back and she was on the brim of tears. _Why was I so careless! _Kel burst into tears, and Alanna felt sympathetic for the girl. She could only remember when she'd found out she was pregnant with Thom. She had stormed off and punched her husband in the stomach. Alanna chuckled and tried to comfort the girl.


	3. Honey I'm Home

Battles, Love and Young

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor places in which this story takes place. They belong to Miss Tamora Pierce, but I wish they were mine.

Chapter 3 : Honey, I'm Home

It was a beautiful late autumn day, when Kel was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. Dom would be home soon and she wanted to get him something special, she'd decided upon a book of bedtime stories so it would break the ice with her pregnancy. Glad that Baird and Alanna had agreed to keep their mouths shut had actually given the idea to her. She knew Dom would probably be very surprised but eventually she was going to be pregnant anyways so it didn't really matter.

Kel was just finishing wrapping her gift when Dom walked into their rooms. She ran to him and he gave a bear hug and they were kissing very passionately. They hadn't seen each other in over a month and they felt so happy.

"Okay boy, now we can open our wedding gifts since we've waited a almost two months," Kel said laughing

They sat in an armchair while they opened the presents, Kel in Dom's lap. They'd gotten a fan from Yuki, a toy sword from Alanna, Raoul and Buri had given them a book to record first times in. They received many things ranging from fans, to miniature statues of themselves. Finally Kel's gift was last and she gave it to Dom.

"This is from me to you," Kel said hesitantly, she was almost about to take it back when he opened it.

"Oh, ha ha Kel very funny!" He laughed, "A book of bedtime stories for children, just because I act like a child doesn't mean I am one!" he had a huge grin on his face.

"Dom," she hesitated, "It isn't for you."

"I don't get it Kel, what is it?" Dom asked not understanding what it meant.

"Dom I'm pregnant," Kel turned her head in shame.

Dom's grin got even bigger, he was surprised but it was a good surprise. He held her and lifted her chin up to look into his eyes. He gave a kiss so passionate Kel almost melted into his arms.

"Kel, this is the greatest gift by far!" he said honestly, "We're going to have to have a party!"

"Okay, but only a few people. I don't want the entire world to know." Kel told her husband.

"Then I assuming we're not inviting Neal?" he asked

"Oh, we're inviting him." Kel replied with a grin, "But just to see the look on his face when he finds out.

Dom had gotten Raoul to agree to the party in his rooms because they were twice the size of his, but refused to his knight commander why. Kel had made little invitations to her parents, Alanna, Neal, Yuki, Raoul, Buri, and Duke Baird. Everything had been set up and Dom and Kel were waiting with Raoul in his rooms for everyone to arrive. People slowly filtered in as the party began. It was a very eventful evening as they had drinks and food. Dom told them all of the pranks they had pulled on their commander and everyone was laughing. Finally it was getting really late and Dom stood up on a chair asking for everyone's attention.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" he asked, as Kel was getting very nervous.

No one answered.

"I'll tell you why then, I'm going to be a father!" He yelled out.

Neal look pure horrified as Yuki, Buri, Ilane and the already knowing Alanna went to Kel while Pier and Raoul patted Dom on the back. Baird was trying to calm his son down.

"You can't be pregnant your not fat!" Neal shouted in disbelief.

Dom did not like what his cousin had said about his wife he was about to go give him a smack when Kel got to him first. Using Yuki's fan she used all her power and smashed Neal on the head. Everyone was laughing and Dom gave her a big hug.

"It's not fair, me and Yuki have been married longer and she isn't pregnant," he said thinking his wife was going to back him up.

"Well Neal that isn't exactly true," Yuki said hesitantly

Neal turned to her and gave her a questioning look and she just nodded and smiled. He ran to her and gave her a passionate kiss. So now they were celebrating two things and everyone was happy. Dom and Neal were arguing about which one would have a son first. Dom bet Neal he'd have a son first with fifty silver nobles. Kel and Yuki and the other women all had tears on their faces but they were happy tears. Everyone was in very good moods from then on till they all left to go to sleep for tomorrow they all had things to do. Kel and Dom were last ones to leave and Raoul congratulated them both still a little shocked though. They said goodnight and left.


	4. Gone Again

Battles, Love and Young

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor places in which this story takes place. They belong to Miss Tamora Pierce, but I wish they were mine.

Chapter 4 : Gone Again

Kel awoke in Dom's arms, she could hear his soft snoring. She needed to get out up for glaive practice but didn't want to awaken Dom. She tried to pry his hands apart but they only tightened when she did so. Getting an idea she whistled quietly for Jump. He came when called and Kel quickly explained what she wanted him to do. Jump crept up near her head and started licking Dom's lips, Kel slipped from his grip as Jump massaged his lips with a tongue. Kel stifled a giggle as she changed and left. Just outside the door she heard a yelp and boom. _Dom must've fallen out of bed _she thought amused with her self.

"Good morning Kel," Yuki said brightly as she entered the practice court, "How'd you manage to get away from Dom this time?"

"I had Jump lick his lips and slipped out," Kel replied giggling along with her friend.

"You're lucky, Neal threw himself at the door threatening me when I said I was going to glaive practice," Yuki said in sorrow.

"Men," the two chorused and laughed at how they'd both thought the same thing.

Nearing the end of practice an angry Neal and an equally angry Dom marched up to their wives. The two were trying not to laugh, when they saw their faces. Dom must've figured out that Kel had gotten Jump to make out with him, while Neal was angry at his wife, in his opinion, lack of caring for herself of being pregnant. They cornered the two and started lecturing them on good health. But the women couldn't hold it in any longer, they burst into laughter holding their stomachs. Neal thought it was the baby and hurried to 'help' his wife. Dom on the other hand threw Kel over his shoulder and carried her up the palace. Kel didn't find this funny, and pounded on his back telling him to put her down. Dom only obeyed when they were standing in front of Duke Baird.

"I hope you're happy!" Dom muttered angrily to his uncle, "She's acting weird, setting dogs on me!"

Baird chuckled and look at Kel's amused face, "What do you mean setting dogs on you?"

As Dom explained his morning massage Kel started inching away and before Dom noticed she was gone. When he finished ranting, he noticed she had disappeared. Swearing loudly even in front of his uncle he bolted from the room looking for his very amused wife. He had no idea where she would be and had no way of finding her. _I need to put some sort of tracking device on her, _he thought angrily to himself. He checked everywhere the Own's stables, the mess hall, their room, Meathead's room, he even checked in the library but couldn't find her. Eventually he found a few of the pages talking about how they'd seen the lady knight hiding in the loft in the stables. Dom used their information to go catch her. He entered slowly and quietly form the back door that was under the loft. He had no intention of letter her know he was there. He grabbed a coil of rope from a hook and slowly ascended up the ladder to the loft. Where he found his wife sleeping in a pile of hay. He quickly bound her feet and hands and slowly carried he down the ladder. He lifted her up and took her home to their rooms. He was no longer angry, he was just glad that he'd managed to find first. She was in for a surprise when she awoke once more.

Kel woke up, her eyes were all blurry. When the blurriness cleared she noticed she was no longer in the stable loft, but was back in her rooms. She tried to get up but found her feet and hands were bound snuggly. She glance around and found Dom sitting in a chair with a smug look on his face reading a book and strategies and tact.

" I wondered when you would wake up," he said more to himself than to her.

"What is this all about?" Kel asked frustrated that her husband had technically kidnapped her.

"Kel, I was scared you had run off. I don't want you to get hurt, not only because of the child inside of you, but I love you," he replied honestly.

Kel apologized, but said she was only having a little bit of fun and hadn't meant to scare him. Dom got up and unbound her, pulling her into a deep kiss. He pulled out and heard a knock on his door. He yelled it was open and Raoul walked in. This time though he didn't need to shield his eyes, since Kel was fully dressed. He told them that he apologized in advance, and turned to Dom.

"Dom we're needed at the border, they're having trouble with raids and they need all the help they can get. We have to leave again," he said seriously.

Kel's lip started to quiver, and Raoul apologized again and left. Dom hurried to his wife and hugged her. He'd just gotten back,_ I guess we won't be here for midwinter._ They embraced and he promised he'd return soon as he possibly could. Kel had tears streaming down her face. Dom walked over to a wardrobe and grabbed tow packs. He slung them over his shoulder, kissed Kel and was gone.


	5. Getting Fat and Bitter

Battles, Love and Young

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor places in which this story takes place. They belong to Miss Tamora Pierce, but I wish they were mine.

Chapter 5 : Getting Fat and Bitter

Yuki had started to get fat before Kel, and her mood seemed to always be bitter. But when it happened to Kel she could understand why the bitterness was for her friend. She was found that even though only four months along, she could feel the baby kicking and growing. Neal and Baird had banned the two women from any sort of activity that could harm the children, glaive practice was the reason. Neal had caught them and went totally ballistic, unfortunately Baird agreed with his son.

"Honestly what do they expect us to do for the next four and half months," Yuki complained, "knit?"

"Ha!" Kel said smugly, "If Dom is expecting me to knit him a sweater while I'm pregnant he might as well be dead!"

Yuki led out a giggle. The two girls couldn't help but laugh the afternoon away, trying to come up with ways to occupy themselves until their children were born. When they did come there wouldn't be even a moment to spare.

The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months. Kel was at seven months and Yuki at eight, now they really couldn't fend for themselves. Neal had the two in bed for every second of every day. To make things easier and safer, Baird had both women moved to a separate room in the infirmary. Neither wanted to be there, but they enjoyed each other's company.

Baird visited often, bringing letters from friends and family. Alanna and of course Dom, wrote often asking how she and the Yuki were doing, along with the babies. Today was like any other usual day, Baird came to check up on them, Neal too came to give his, Yamani Blossom, new flowers. The duke handed Kel a letter and said Dom seemed to want to be up to date with his child and wife. Kel had a grin on her face, and opened the letter. But as she read down the letter she noticed it was incomplete, she pulled another she out and tears were swelling as she read down the paper.

"Kel," Yuki hesitated, "What's the matter?"

"He's gone," She sobbed, "He's gone. He'll never get to see his only child ever."

"My dear what do you mean?" the duke questioned as he snatched the letter from her hands.

Baird quickly read through it, a frown growing on his face. It deepened with every moment he continued to read.

"Nealan, bring me the king, Alanna, Buri, and Thayet," he said urgently, "hurry!"

Neal sprinted from the room. He knew it must have been urgent since his father only used his full name when something was up.

"Don't worry my Dear, we'll find them," he told her sadly.

Jon, Thayet, Buri, Alanna and Baird sat in the infirmary office. They just couldn't understand how only one man had made it back from a scouting excursion. This was troubling the five. They could hear the soft sobs coming from the private room next to the office. Buri herself had been difficulty holding back the water works herself. Raoul and Dom they know had not been killed but captured. Although there was hope of finding in may take weeks even months.

"I just don't understand," Jon paced, "How a two whole squads were ambushed!"

"They have a spy," Buri murmured from her corner in the room. "They're trying to eats us from the inside out."

While the 'adults' were in the office having their serious discussion, Yuki and Neal were trying to calm Kel down. Neal didn't say anything but he felt deeply for his cousin. Something was terribly wrong with Kel he understood that she was deeply upset but her face grew paler with every moment. He put his hand on her head and drew away quickly.

"Alanna," he bellowed, "Alanna, she's killing herself!"

Everyone bolted from the office, Baird and Alanna in the lead. Baird and Alanna both put their hands to her stomach and forehead. She was as white as a sheet, and it was happening so fast. Kel could see moments both good and bad passing through mind.

**Flashback**

"Run!" yelled Faleron.

They were a hundred feet down the valley when they heard pounding of hooves. The bandits rode into view on ugly, rugged horses who looked every bit as mean as their masters. They swept around the pages in a semi-circle.

**Flashback Ends**

"Keladry!" someone yelled furiously.

Kel looked around and saw six upset faces and one very angry face peering at her.

"Nealan if can't contain you anger you can leave," Baird said calmly to his son.

Neal stormed from the room muttering about how Kel was killing herself, and no one but him cared.

"Kel, you can't do that!" Alanna said, "You do realize that by killing yourself, you kill the child within you."

Kel nodded solemnly. Baird sent everyone but Alanna from the room. They lectured her, and told her the consequences. They promised her that if Dom didn't return they would help her with the baby, and to not try again to commit suicide.


	6. Dom!

Battles, Love and Young

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor places in which this story takes place. They belong to Miss Tamora Pierce, but I wish they were mine.

Chapter 6 : Dom!

Yuki was screaming in pain in the bed next to Kel. _There is __**no**__ way I'm going to be able to go through with this, _Kel thought as she saw Neal's face grow pale. His wife was squeezing his hand and she was quite strong, feeling for her friend she laughed in her mind. With great concentration Yuki gave birth to her first child, a girl she named Lily Marie. Neal was so relieved in the end Kel couldn't help but laugh. Baird smiled at his new granddaughter. They were the image of a perfect family, Kel couldn't help but envy them. She may never see Dom again, _don't be negative Kel he promised he'd come back, _said the voice in her mind.

Kel started screaming in pain as she squeezed Neal's hand. Yuki was speaking in a soothing voice, as she wiped the sweat form Kel's face.

Alanna sat by the stables sharpening her blade, when she heard hooves hitting cobblestones. She looked up and saw Raoul, Wolset and **DOM** coming towards the stables. She jumped up and bolted to Dom yanked him off his horse dragging him away. Raoul was dismounting when she shot him and evil, angry glare he immediately backed off.

"What did I do?" Dom asked fearing for his life.

"Kel's giving birth!" she screamed.

Dom didn't need to be told twice he sprinted toward the palace at full speed, knowing his uncle she'd be at the infirmary. Dom ran through the halls, his footsteps echoing. He was getting close to the infirmary when he could hear screaming. He ran faster than he ever had and burst into the infirmary following the screaming. He found Kel, lying on a bed holding his cousins hand. This doesn't work for me. He strode up to Neal and tapped his shoulder. Neal shook Kel's hand off and Dom immediately grabbed it. Her breathing was heavy and she was squeezing his hand very hard. Finally her crying and looked to his uncle, who was holding his first son. Kel let go of his hand and turned to him saying Neal you Dom fifty silver nobles. Tears filled her eyes as Dom leaned into kiss her, she doubled over in pain. Neal who was now standing with Yuki on her side touched her stomach.

"She's having twins," Neal said shocked.

Kel repeated birth this time Dom was there the entire time and soothed her. In the end she had a boy, and a girl. Dom was holding the boy while she held the girl. Yuki asked what they were going to call them. The boy, she and Dom had agreed, was James Baird and the girl was Sarra Lee.

A/N I know this chapter isn't all that great, but Dom is back and the twins have been born. I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
